Oto Samatsu
Early Life: Oto Samatsu was born on Janurary 5, 785 AD to Akuma Samastu and an unnamed spoucemother. He was born as a normal child, but at the age of four he witnessed something that damaged his brian forever: He saw his father viciously murder his mother in cold blood or Electricfy her. This severly damaged young Oto's mind and phsiqe as he looked up to cotinues to his father. He thought that killing people by electrcity was a good thing to do but he was wrong. During his time at the Samurai Dojo, he secretly devolped his electrical ablities. The only one to know this was Hiketsu Joumae; the one Oto killed because of interfering twise. He never made any friends, as he would normally tortue the students. The only one to oppose him was; his bitter rival; Yul Yamakazi and they started to have a battle. The battle ran into the night and into the early hours of the next day. The destroyed most of the dojo's grounds and ancient artifacts. Another instructor: Kuroi Tori stopped the two from fighting and Oto was blamed for the battle. Kuroi then grabbed Oto by his right ear and dragged him off to the detention hall. After Kuroi left, Oto asked the other students if they wanted to be set free and not get suspended or expelled. The students all said yes and Oto fired his Electricity at a wall; destryoing it and leaving a hole big enough for an elephant to fit through. The students ran through the enormuos hole and Oto didn't leave. And of cource Joumae found what he did and reported him to Headmaster Hihaku. Not pleased, Hihaku attempted to expell him but to no avil. It's unknown how this was a failure but it can be speculated that Hihaku looked at his surname "Samatsu" and realized that he is one of them. With no other option: Hihaku put Kuroi to keep an eye on him. But that night, Oto decided to strike. So Kuroi attempted to stop him without using force. Sadly, this didn't stop Oto and he fired Electrcity. Thinking that he will continue to fire his electricity, Kuroi attacked by using his katana but that was blocked by Oto's katana. Not giving up, Kuroi asked his best friend and his strongest weapon to aid him. This weapon was Shinnin and he was not pleased. He flew from Kuroi's room and landed on the ground in front of Oto and Kuroi. Then he transformed into a 41 foot black crow, Kuroi disappeared and re-appeared on top of Shinnin's head and Shinnin attacked Oto at will. The battle lasted al night and at 2:45am, Shinnin stepped on Oto with his face facing Shinnin's. HeShinnin said that he will have no problem killing youhim/Oto and that he will do it with just a step with his huge tailian. Freeing his left hand, Oto fired a strong blast of Electricity and it struck hinnin's left eye; damaging it, possibly even blinding him in his left eye. Seeing this was a warning, Shinnin and Kuroi left the dojo in a huff and were never seen again. The next morning: Hihaku stepped out to see what all of the comotion was the night before and sees Oto bleeding and the entire grounds destroyed. Hihaku knew that Oto must've made Koroi really mad to this to him. Series 1 Oto Arc(Season 1) Nine years after the battle against Kuroi, Oto's father gave him orders. The orders were as followed: Find Hihaku Sukkiri and assasinate him. But this was no easy task, as his brother had died the day before. He got to the dojo and saw Ryun staring at a note that was posted Hihaku. Thinking that hhis mission is over and his father would be furious if he came back with him saying that he couldn't killed Hihaku. After, he read the note, he heard a rustle in the bushes. It was . He claimed that he was not an enemy in reality, he was, and though he was insane, he tried to surpass his insanity to sanity. and Ryun didn't attack. He showed Oto the posted note and Ryun was going to leave but Oto walked over to the note and tore it off and crumbled it, then throwing it in the bushes. Surprised: Ryun asked what he was doing and Oto replied that he was usurping the . In retailation, Ryun defended Hihaku and stated he was a great master but Oto's sanity turned ugly and he attacked Ryun, Oto then revealed his father taught him everything he ever knew. He also said that his father died in war. [Which is still unknown if he did but by how Oto says "died", makes it seem that he didn't die in war. If he's still alive or has died after the war is still unknown] Oto drew his sword and slashed the doors but it didn't open. He fired his electicity at the doors but that didn't open 'em up. A sensei or interupted the confortation of the duo. Joumae and Oto battled but he quickly over powered Joumae. Then Oto fired his electricity at Joumae's chest; causing him to fall to his knees and Ryun thought he was dying, because the blast struct his chest; which in turn was his heart. the current hit his chest, it went to his heart. Seeing this caused Ryun to erupt into his first stage demon transformation. Oto staggered towards Ryun a drunk kind of way and whispered that the only instructor that actually paid attention to him will die but before he got the last word out, Ryun gut punched him and he dropped to the ground. Oto staggered to his feet and pulled out his katana. He put it to Ryun's neck and then pulled backmistake and Ryun qucikly chopped the blade; destroying it. Then Ryun deleivered a hefty amount of blows to Oto's gut and face. Then he punched him on his nose. Oto and Ryun moved away from each other not indicated in the series and Ryun fired his Black Fire burning Oto's entire right side of the torso and arms. Not taking that lightly. Oto fired his electrical blast his left hand and a figure stopped it from stricking Ryun. When he turned his head, heRyun saw him: Joumae. Oto charged up another blast and it run down the trail of the previous blast. Then it stopped mid way: Grand Master Hihaku arrived. Seeing that his sensei and boss had come and saved his life. Joumae dropped to his knees and then his whole body flopped to the ground, he died. Not pleased at what he saw,Hihaku challenged Oto to a duel just him and Oto. With Ryun on the sides, he was forced to watch his Grand Master fight a maniac. Also, as the battle progressed, he got antsy and tried to help but Hihaku stops him. Hihaku also used his Air Ablitiy against Oto's Electricty Ability. Oto then attemped to punch with his hand electricified but Hihaku caught both his hands and all of a sudden an explosion over-came the two fighters. Oto emerged from the crator filled smoke, with cuts and more burns. But when the some cleared: Hihaku had disappeared. Serching, Ryun found him fused with a tree(Human Nature Fusion Ability) after Hihaku gives Ryun they order to return to the dojo and slammed the doors shut; Hihaku's eye closed. And he fired his electricity and set the try a blaze. After which he uncovered his right eye and it had large amounts of blood dripping out of it; like a running faset on a sink. Two strong air blasts struct Oto on his backtime and on his faceTime, then the air started to get sharper and it attacked him. After the winds stopped, Hihaku formed from the winds and angered by the attack: Oto drew his katana and raised it in the sky and dark clouds formed out of no where and surround the dojo, forrest and village. And directed his pointed electrified sword to the Archers. And as he pointed to them: Each one was struct dead. Hihaku then took his gi, pants and belt off to reveal: a red flask jacket, silver armour over his arms and legs and he wore tranditional samurai socks and sandels. Then, both Hihaku and Oto, fired eletrical streams at each other and they were locked in an Ability Struggle. Not given an inch: Hihaku believes this is a fruitless fight that must stop. Oto fired more electricty at Hihaku; added more electricty to the existing stream and it struck the collsion point. Oto watched as his formal dropped to his knees 'cause of lack of energy. Oto continues to overpower Hihaku and now he was shooting at Ryun. Oto got smacked by a huge chunk of ground where it came from is unknown and he got flung into the forrest. The chunk of rock was thrown by Joumae. Oto's left got crippled by Joumae's gotlet. Oto fleed into and attacked Ryun's Father. After an, what seems like, endless battle: Oto put his sword to Natto's neck and Natto dropped dead. Then heOto destroyed the house. Oto leaves the party and heads back to the Furui. Oto was scolded by his father and he sends himself to bed. That night he was a dream about the past: The histroy of the Samtsu Clan. He saw his ancestor: Shou Samatsu fighting a Yamakazi: Tetsu Yamakazi. Tetsu crippled Shou in the same manner that Joumae crippled Oto. The dream shifted: and Oto was in an unknown location. Where Oto saw him at, what appeared to be, his house and his mentor, Oto saw the Tetsu walked in and Shou attacked him. Tetsu fell into a pond and Tetsu jumped out of it; with ancient japanese markings that can only be read by a true Ancient. ANd Tetsu started to attack Shou, he even set the dojoSamurai Dojo on fire. Hunt for Yuujimaru Arc(Season 2): Has yet ot be written Personailty: Oto's personality is very murderous. He thrives to murder and as such will do anything for anybody, just as long as he can kill. He is also very insane in the brain. This was caused by his father murdering his mother. And when he battles, his insanity grows and he becomes alot more dangerous. Just by him scartching his enemy, he becomes a murderer. He will do anything to see people scream in horror. And this causes him to be a homoscidal manic.